


Bad Influence

by angelboygabriel



Category: Ernest Goes to Camp, Not Another Teen Movie, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Drug Use Mentioned, F/M, M/M, NATM au, Voyeurism, bottom!Brooks, lots of teenage drinking, this will make no sense unless you watch the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: (If you're wondering about the R2 tag, this is slash for their characters in Not Another Teen Movie and Ernest Goes to Camp. I'm a sucker for them.)Based on the movie quote:"The only rule is that if you're gonna have sex, do it in my parent's bedroom."





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE WATCH NOT ANOTHER TEEN MOVIE AND ERNEST GOES TO CAMP BC THIS IS BASICALLY A CRACK SHIP FOR RICH AND ROB'S CHARACTERS IN THOSE MOVIES!!! This is for my idiot friends Nic and Aly whom I love very much. Thanks for shipping these two with a vengeance. You're welcome.

Simply speaking, at John Hughes High, it wasn't a party unless Preston Wasserstein was throwing it. His family was disgustingly rich, he had idiot parents, lots of booze, a big house, and zero rules.

Actually, one rule. If you're gonna have sex, do it in his parent’s bedroom. 

When his parents left on a trip to NYC, the whole school knew about it in an hour and everyone was invited. Preston bought out the local liquor store, rented a DJ, and guaranteed weed and a good time. 

*

“Jaaaaake!” Preston greeted as he slammed open his front door for the football player. Behind him, Janey didn't look like trash for once and a load of the football team stood behind her. “Welcome, welcome! We’ve got beer and vodka in the kitchen, weed is out with Charles and the fuckin’ pig in the living room, and you know the rules about getting laid. However, I'll accommodate blowjobs out by the pool if you swallow.” he winked and Jake grinned, dragging Janey in behind him. Ari walked by, naked as usual, and Deborah and Angela were gossiping over beer against the table. They didn't bother to hide the fact they checked out every boy that walked in and their eyes lingered on Preston.

“Damn. Ain't this the place to be?” a southern voice drawled from the doorway and Preston turned away from his greetings to see Brooks Richardson leaning against the doorway in skinny jeans and a Camp Kikakee tee. Preston broke out into a grin and pulled the taller boy to him, slipping an arm around his waist as he kicked the door shut.  
Deborah and Angela looked away in rejection as Preston’s hand slid into Brooks’ back pocket.

“It's a lot more interesting now that you're here.” Preston snickered, leading Brooks into the kitchen. People whooped and whistled at them as they wove through the crowd, the music just below being too loud. No one really knew what Brooks and Preston “were,” persay, but the student body of John Hughes just knew they were a package deal, had sex often, but Preston still slept with pretty much all the cheerleading squad and guy’s swim team while Brooks stuck to the football team. 

Preston grabbed a nearly full bottle of whiskey for them and lead them to a table by the poolside out back, waving the sophmores already there away. Preston flopped down into a chair and Brooks took the one next to him, as Preston uncorked the bottle and took a long drag. His face screwed up for a moment over the bitter taste and released the bottle with a smack from his lips as he handed it over to Brooks. Brooks accepted it with a lazy grin and downed a good deal more than Preston.

“Mm, that's nicer than the shit you usually buy.” he mumbled as he relaxed, spreading his legs slightly as Preston gazed at the movement without abandon.

The two of them watched boredly as Janey jumped off the roof and into the pool, then climbed out and got into an argument with Kelly. People clapped at the wrong time and it was generally mediocre and lame compared to some of Preston’s parties. They did, however, take interest as people began to jump in the pool alternately fully clothed and just naked. 

They finished the whiskey and Brooks felt nicely buzzed, rolling his head around.  
“God, what a nice night. Too bad this party sucks.” he complained loudly and several people booed him. Preston raised an eyebrow and Brooks stood up with a grin, extending his hand. “C’mon. I wanna make this party a real banger.” he said and Brooks lead him back into the house up to the DJ table. Brooks stood on tip toes to whisper something into the guy’s ear up on the stand, but he smiled and soon the jams were cranked up to “neighbors call the police” loud and some fast song came on. 

“Let’s dance!” he yelled over the music and Preston grinned and lead him on to the makeshift dance floor as someone killed the lights and purple spotlights from an unknown source lit up the room. Everyone screamed approval over the music. The lighting made it so they could hardly see each other, and Preston fumbled to get a grip on Brooks’ shoulders. Preston felt his hands flutter down his sides, until Brooks grabbed his hips and pulled them flush. Brooks jumped and sashayed his hips in time to the song, naturally making Preston copy his movements due to the proximity. Preston’s face nestled into his neck as the grip on his hips got tighter, and yep, Preston grinding against him got him excited.

The chorus of the song rose up and strobe lights crisscrossed the room as Brooks tilted his head just barely down to kiss Preston. His was hot and demanding against Preston, and he felt them start to force their way off the dance floor, kissing ferociously the whole time.

Preston wrapped an arm around Brooks’ hips, grabbing his ass with a leer as the taller boy backed him into the wall next to the stairwell. The music throbbed around them as Brooks slid a leg between Preston’s for him to grind on as they kissed, Preston growling a little as Brooks sucked his lip into his teeth. The kisses were hard and unforgiving as Brooks slotted his mouth against Preston’s, borderline eating out the brunette’s mouth with broad strokes of his tongue.

Preston shoved Brooks away, eying him with blown pupils and slick lips as he grabbed his hand and began pulling him upstairs. Up here, the music was still loud, but you didn't need to scream to be heard. The two tripped against tables and rugs as they made for Mr. and Mrs. Wasserstein’s room, and Preston practically kicked open the door, exposing a couple mid-fuck on the bed. Brooks was a firm line of want against Preston’s back, head ducking down to suck kisses into his neck as Preston panted. 

“Get out.” he hissed and the couple stared at him.

“I said, get out! Get your clothes and fucking leave before I just shove my boyfriend against the wall and fuck him right here, right now.” Preston snapped and the two scrambled to gather their clothes and leave. Brooks never stopped kissing Preston’s neck and grinding against his ass, and as the couple ran out he heard the guy ask the girl “Do you think they're gay?”

Preston yanked the comforter off his parent’s bed, shoving Brooks down and straddling him as he ripped off the blonde's shirt, breathing heavily as he rocked his erection against Brooks’. 

“Eager, are we?” Brooks snickered as Preston sat up, reached back and undid his belt in a practiced move, shoving the pants- and boxers- off Brooks. Preston rolled his eyes as he leaned forward over Brooks, still desperately hitching his hips to give their hard ons some friction. 

“I have been wanting to get my hands on you all night,” Preston murmured into his ear, groaning as Brooks grabbed his still clothed biceps and moved harder against him, “and seems to me like I gotta show you who's top around here. It's not you, big boy.” Preston purred as he rolled them over on the bed. Brooks raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Really? It sure doesn't look that way- what are you do- oh, fucking hell.” Brooks moaned out. Preston had slicked his hand up with some lube from his parent's bedstand (no telling if it was actually theirs) and slid a finger in Brooks while he was talking. He slumped forward onto Preston’s chest and buried his face in his neck as Preston slowly fingered him open, adding a second on an impatient grunt of “more, more.”

Brooks hoisted himself up and met Preston’s look head on as a third was added, and his hips jerked backwards to meet the scissoring of Preston’s fingers. “Preston, please, c’mon, you're still fully dressed!” Brooks whined and Preston smiled, slipping his fingers out to reach between them and pop open the fly of his pants. Brooks shoved them halfway down Preston’s legs, too turned on to care about all the clothing matters. He hungrily eyed Preston’s cock and reached for the lube, sloppily squeezing out a glob before he wrapped his hand around Preston and jerked him off a few times with a smirk to help spread the gel.

“Ok, forget what I ever said about topping, that is no longer on the agenda for me, ever.” Brooks said before he began to lower himself onto Preston without warning. They both groaned as Brooks finally sat all the way down on Preston’s length, and Brooks planted his hands on Preston’s chest with a gasp. 

“Fuck, oh God,” Preston managed as Brooks gave a halfhearted shimmy of his hips. Brooks grabbed two fistfuls of Preston’s sweater as he gradually began to move, choppy kneel-raise movements that had him swearing up a storm. Preston’s hands slid up his thighs as he rode him, resting at the hips and grabbing hard enough that Brooks knew there'd be bruises, but he choked out a heavy “m yours” as he went down.

Brooks finally hit a steady, decent rhythm after about ten downwards thrusts, rolling his hips forward and up on each pass. The two were sweating heavily and breathing even harder as Brooks moved relentlessly, a string of “Fuck, Preston, so good, you feel so good,” constantly falling off his lips. 

Brooks never stopped moving on top of him, and Preston’s toes curled in the sheets and he thrusted up to meet Brooks. “Christ Preston, so big…” Brooks babbled, and Preston groaned. Damn Brooks for making porno lines actually hot. 

“Close, close, close,” Preston wheezed and Brooks nodded, his back arching as he came with a loud yell of “God, Preston!”

If the music hadn't been so loud, the whole house would have heard them.

Preston came moment later and they stayed together, breathing heavy and messy with come. A few minutes passed and Brooks gave a dopey smile and raised himself off Preston, flopping next to the shorter boy. He propped himself up on his side and fluttered his eyelashes coyly, twisting a hand through Preston’s ruined hairdo of sex head. “Thanks for inviting me, daddy.” he purred in a girlish voice and Preston narrowed his eyes. 

“Do you wanna go for round two, hotshot?” Preston hissed and Brooks shrugged. “Depends. I kinda wanna do it in the living room. Voyeurism is a thing.” he said primly and Preston shot a glance at the bedroom door. That had been wide open, the whole time. 

“Oh, what the hell.” Preston said, letting Brooks make them at least somewhat presentable before Brooks gleefully carried him downstairs, bridal style.


End file.
